Ignis Fatuus
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Perhaps, he was always ahead of her, always had been. It was only her stubborness that she pulled him down to her level, that she could think they were rivals, equals. An elf, a human, and a wind that brings them together yet keeps them apart.


**AN: I own neither the characters nor the series. Was inspired by God Emperor Penguin's The Concept of Control for this.**

**So, I don't know how elves work but seeing as Riveria looks pretty damn fine for a 99 year old (accdg to the wiki) then I'm going to go Tolkien and have Elves live for centuries. 200 year lifetimes perhaps.**

* * *

One moment, they were bickering (mostly her), and then suddenly their lips were touching, rubbing against each other (still mostly her).

She didn't know how it happened. Well, she did. She didn't think she'd ever forget crashing her mouth onto his own. He was so much taller from when they had first met that she had to take his cheeks with both hands, pull him down her level, and even tiptoe to make contact.

It was always like that with him, her self-proclaimed rival. When she thought she was ahead, he'd show how wrong she was, how it was the opposite. And even if she really was superior, he'd supass her anyways.

Perhaps, he was always ahead of her, always had been. It was only her stubborness that she pulled him down to her level, that she could think they were rivals, equals.

Much like she was doing now.

Her arms pulled him closer as her head tilted slightly to get a more contact.

That was perhaps why this happened. Why she had suddenly decided to kiss him. Her first kiss even.

_More, more, I need more._

It was only seconds, should have only been seconds but it felt like minutes, hours, days.

Had she spent too much time in the village? When your races' average lifetime goes to centuries, it's easy to lose track just how fast days passed. How fast humans age. Blink and a human child becomes a man.

He was so big. Wide shoulders, a broad chest, strong arms. What happened to the small rabbit she knew? Her hands cupped pronounced cheekbones, trim of babyfat.

Unlike her, still in a teenage body.

An elf starts showing more signs of maturity at 80. Most human adventurers rarely lasted past half that age.

Again, she was left behind, stuck.

She moved, forced herself to press forward. Compared to his body, his lips were soft

_Please, please, don't let this end._

Hot. Hot. Hot. Her heart burned.

_Tinge them with flame, the lamplight of the forest. Release them, the fire arrows of the fairies. Falling like rain, burn away the savages._

His lips were firebolts, electric shocks that threatened to engulf her body like a roaring flame. Her whole body burned.

_You are the avatar of hellfire. Sweep completely, bring a close to the great war. Burn them through, Sword of Surtr - my name is Alf._

He was killing her. The kiss was destroying her. She'll only be left as a pile of ashes. Can anything save her from her own ruin?

_Holy grail that destroys evil, become a shield._

No. There was no one left to chant such a spell. It wasn't only humans who died too quickly.

Everyone did.

Except him.

He was strong, too strong. He was a hero who wouldn't die. Who could take on the dungeon. Take on the world. He'd be able to save her just as he did everyone else.

Her eyes closed as she moaned into his mouth.

He'd lead her in this darkness. He'd save her from her ruin. He'd wrap his arms around her.

He'd catch her.

She was falling.

All she knew was that she was fallling. She couldn't feel anything but the vertigo as if she was thrown of a cliff, her feet not feeling the ground, her limbs useless. An infinity of falling, an infinity of feeling nothing, of letting herself go.

The only other thing she could feel as she fell was the wind.

The wind-

He stepped back. His eyes were wide; he stared at her with a mixture of confusion and guilt. Infinity became nothing as she became aware of what happened.

"I...I can't," his voice was hesitant, as if the whole mess was his fault. "You know I can't."

The wind blowed against her eyes; A golden breeze, that even she admired. Bliding. She was blinded. Yet she, too, undestood just how beautiful to run with such a wind was.

"You're right," she agreed. "Sorry. I...I don't know what came over me."

She pursed her lips, the phantom of his taste still left on her mouth being the only thinng she could feel. The fire was receding, leaving her body numb.

_Blow with the wind before the twilight. Closing light, the freezing land. Blizzard, the three severe winters - my name is Alf_

"I should go," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He tried a smile. Even now, he was still a hero. Not hers. Never was hers. "I'm...flattered, really but...there's someone else."

It hurts. Her heart was bleeding as if arrows had pierced her through numerous times. A numbness was spreading from her feet.

_Shoot, sniper of the fairies. Penetrate, arrow of absolute accuracy._

"Right." She looked away as the numbness finally reached her ears. Once they reached her eyes, she knew the tears she had been holding back would fall.

"It was nice seeing you again." As if he was going to cast a spell, he raised his arm, his hand hovering over her shoulder. But right before it lowered, he paused, turned, and made for the exit.

She nodded even if his back was turned. She was used to it. Her palm hurt as her nails dug in.

_I wish upon the name of Wishe. Ancestors of the forest, proud brethren. Answer my call and come to the plains. Connecting bonds, the pledge of paradise. Turn the circle and dance around. Come, ring of fairies. Please give me strength._

When the door closed only a single elf remained. Not nine, not a thousand, not an infinite, just one.

Alone.

* * *

**AN: Lefiya Bell x Ais? What are you talking about? ****This was actually a Celdia (Elf Queen) Albert (Ais' dad) x Aria (Ais' mom) fic. They just didn't have any character tags yet. And yes, it's meant to work for both that's why there aren't any names.**

**I love reincarnation shit.**

**The arias were from the Danmachuiwiki's magic page. I tried to include all of the chants Lefiya used accdg to the wiki. The repeating use of "Infinity" is assuming the elf queen's title used it. I mean both Riveria and Lefiya have numbers.**

**Anyways, I actually kinda wanted to go more on some stuff like a tragedy of longer life. Like, the elves will definitely outlive the humans (unless they die).**


End file.
